Appassire
by Space-Time Axis
Summary: I knew I died. I had a new life. But why do I keep remembering a time before this one? OC/SI! Pairings undecided. I do not own KHR and anything related to it.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Floating Existence

Nothing.

Nothing had been my companion for a long time. I would be floating in darkness, Nothing embracing me, warm and comforting.

Sometimes I would lash out at Nothing when I was angry or frightened.

I would kick or punch, and Nothing would be there.

But I would say sorry, and Nothing would forgive me wordlessly.

I accepted Nothing, and Nothing accepted me.

Nothing was my friend. Nothing was my everything.

I could briefly remember a time before nothing, a time with color, feelings and Something.

But I dismissed those times.

I was here with Nothing, not Something.

Then came a day of horror.

Something began pushing, pulling, and most importantly, trying to take me away from Nothing.

I was frightened, and curled into myself more.

But Nothing was there.

It held onto me as tightly as I was holding onto it.

Time passed, eternity passed.

But we still held onto one another.

Then came the strongest pulls and pushes.

I held onto Nothing, but Nothing seemed to lose its strength.

My only friend was disappearing.

I knew Something was replacing Nothing.

I was scared.

But Nothing comforted me like it had always had.

Then light, cold and Nothing became Something.

I cried for Nothing who had become Something because I wanted Nothing, just the two of us and not Something.

Something embraced me, but I saw it.

A brilliant color, a beautiful warmth.

A flickering thing of light and warmth, colors of happiness and acceptance and comfort.

Just like Nothing.

* * *

Where am I?

I couldn't move or feel anything other than a soft thing around me.

Wait.

Where is Nothing?

No, Nothing became Something.

So where is Something?

I panicked, and a weird feeling came over me.

 _whowhatwherewhyNothingnoSomethinghelpmeRebornhelpmerainbowblacklilynogiglioneroclamsearainbowRebornhelpme_

"彼女の顔の表情はとてもかわいいです！あなたは同意しませんか?" **(1)**

The weird sound stopped me from the stream of thoughts.

After the weird sound that came from somewhere, another weird feeling came over me again, this time centering on the upper portion of my body not wrapped by the soft material.

"メイは、彼女をあまり押し合うしないように注意してください！彼女は彼女の目をシャット圧迫だ、見て！ **(2)**

Another of the same sound came again, this time different from the one previously.

The upper portion of my face felt heavy.

Then I knew nothing.

* * *

Translations:

 **(1)** "Her face expression is so cute! Don't you agree?"

 **(2)** "Mei, please be careful not to jostle her too much! Look, he's squeezed her eyes!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Dreaming Reality

 **Age: Three**

Sometimes I would dream.

Dreams that would leave me crying and shaking and _whereareyou_ _helpmeRebornhelpmewhereareyou_

Dreams of rainbows and black lilies and _flamesflamesflamesMioDioitburnsstopitflamesflamesflames_

In the morning, I would hide the tear trails and puffy eyes by sleeping frequently.

Mamma and Babbo would often be away, only coming home after the bright thing in the blue sky (isn't it supposed to be orange?) had disappeared _("It's called the sun Lu-chan, the sun," Mamma cooed)_.

Weird men and women were often in the house, walking and talking and bustling.

I would think of scenes in my dream where it was very similar _**("Buon capo mattina!" Men and women alike rushed in black suits, crying their greeting to her)**_ **.**

But I didn't feel loved.

The strange people laughed with me and played with me, but I didn't feel any of the bonds I had in the dream.

Sometimes I wonder:

Who is Reborn?

* * *

 **Age: Six**

This is strange.

Mamma and Babbo are not here anymore.

Why are they in weird boxes?

"Balia, why are Mamma and Babbo in the boxes?"

I tugged on her black skirt.

"Balia?"

I tugged once more.

She turned red eyes to me _(weird. everyone has black clothes and red eyes. why is water falling from their eyes?)_

She suddenly wailed and hugged me.

"Mi dispiace giovane signorina, mi dispiace tanto."

At those words, everyone had more water coming from their eyes.

My brows furrowed.

Why is she saying sorry?

* * *

 **Age: Eight**

I stared intently at the flowering bush.

Black flowers bloomed, bees hovering over the pollen-rich centers.

I peeked down at the book of flowers Balia gave me.

I think the book is called Borany?

No, it's Botany.

I flipped the pages absentmindedly, but a flash of white captured my attention.

'Giglio Blanco'

This isn't right.

It shouldn't be white...

I slipped through the pages more urgently.

'Giglio Nero'

Everything stopped.

* * *

 _"I have a mission for you. Go to this place with six others." A man in a checkered iron hat gave me the envelope._

 **what...**

 _"Are you worried it's poisoned? Here, I'll drink too." I smiled as I sipped some of the espresso._

 _"See? It is not poisoned, Mr. Suspicious Hitman."_

 _The man lowered the brim of his fedora._

 **...reborn?**

 _A boulder rushed down the mountain, and I could only stare and clench my eyes._

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

 _I turned and saw Reborn holding his green pistol, the barrel smoking._

 _The boulder was now in pieces._

 **Reborn...**

 _We all stared at our infant bodies, but Reborn was trembling in rage._

 _I just put a hand on my belly, and prayed that Aria would be safe._

 **The Arcobaleno Curse...**

 _"Aria... Her name is Aria," I pan_ _ted, running my fingers over her perfect face. "Aria."_

 **Aria...**

 _"I, Luce, the Ottavo of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, Sky Arcobaleno and bearer of the Sky Arcobaleno pacifier, sacrifice both my flames and my life-force into the Seven Arcobaleno Pacifiers so the Curse shall be weakened."_

 _Flames started coming from all over my body in small flickers, but when I finished speaking, the pacifier clenched in my hands grew hot, as if an inferno were trapped inside._

 _Flames erupted._

 _I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the_ _flamesflamesflamesMioDioitburnsstopitflamesflamesflames_.

 _I could feel the flames consuming me and being captured into the pacifier._

'Think of Aria and Reborn and Fon and Verde and Mammon and Skull and Lal and Colonello. This is all for them.'

 _The last of the flames disappeared._


End file.
